


【童柯】拥抱月光

by Sophia_0530



Series: wink [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 凯千 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_0530/pseuds/Sophia_0530
Relationships: 邬童/尹柯
Series: wink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540438
Kudos: 21





	【童柯】拥抱月光

当邬童的嘴唇碰到尹柯唇珠的时候，事情开始失控了。  
他一边带着些怨气和委屈去咬尹柯还残留着玉米粥味道的下唇，一边分出点心神来心不在焉地想，他和尹柯到底是怎么发展到这个地步的。  
分手之后却又和前男友搅在了一起——这可真是一点都不潇洒。

没错，邬童和尹柯已经分手好几年了。  
几年前，两个人在一起的消息刚公开的时候，所有人都是一幅“理所当然”的表情——毕竟月亮岛的王牌投捕手之间的感情已经厚重到了对上眼神就旁若无人的境界，如果他们俩没有在一起，那除了证明两个人连怂到令人发指都如此般配之外，也没有什么值得一提的事了。  
可是出乎邬童意料之外的是，他们分手的消息透露出来的时候，大家也都平静得很，没有一个人表现出惊讶一类的情绪。好像所有人都觉得他们一定会分手，就像觉得他们一定会在一起时一样理所当然。彼时刚刚恢复单身郁闷不已的邬童约了焦耳吃饭谈心，没想到焦耳在他想要拉黑尹柯的微信时还笑呵呵地来劝解，说分手了也可以做朋友，没必要把关系断的这么绝云云——这人甚至还开了一把3v3，见尹柯在线就组了个队伍，又来问他要不要一起。  
是可忍孰不可忍。于是邬童气的拿了手机就走，转身前失控的表情管理尚未恢复过来，吓得门口新来的迎宾姑娘缩了缩脖子。

到底为什么呢。邬童吞下一口酒，有些烦躁地去摸口袋里的烟，什么都没摸到的时候才突然想起来，为着尹柯不喜欢他满身烟味儿，他已经有一阵子没碰过烟了。  
“明明是你提的分手，怎么到这儿买醉来了？”郁风端着一杯酒坐在邬童身边，眼中惊讶和幸灾乐祸搀半，“我说，老情敌，你到底怎么了？”  
“郁风，”邬童烦躁地向后抓了抓头发，把垂到额前的几绺抓到头顶，露出一双疲惫的眼睛，“你们为什么都觉得我和尹柯会分手？”  
“为什么？”被提问的人愣了愣，噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你们两个都犟得像头驴，一个有什么事情死憋着不说，一个神经大条不管三七二十一兜头就兴师问罪，就算是鸡毛蒜皮的小矛盾你俩也能吵上个把月。”  
“不是我说话伤人，但是邬童，就算你们俩有从小一起上学打棒球青梅竹马的感情做铺垫，冲着这一明一暗两不相让的架势，你俩要能长长久久的，还不如让我相信火星撞地球呢。”  
“你……！”邬童想拍桌子起来打人，但是却又不得不承认，郁风说的确实有几分道理。  
尹柯清冷、内敛，只有他在的时候才鲜活些，显得有点人间烟火气，大多数时候喜欢自己一个人独来独往。同学同事都说他像晴朗的夜里嵌在黑幕上的弯月或繁星，温柔的光亮无处不在，却又留给所有追求者一个可望不可即的剪影。  
也许叫他白月光更合适一些。邬童有些无奈地晃着酒杯笑起来。尹柯这一副清水谪仙般温和中带着疏离的模样有着巨大的吸引力，他又一向温柔待人，人前常常是抿着唇珠得体浅笑的柔软模样。所以大多数追求者都是惊鸿一瞥惊为天人，从此对这抹月光记忆深刻，但是越接近越是发觉尹柯对自己的好其实并不是特殊的那一份——他对所有人都好，但体贴柔和的关心全都止步于他心底彬彬有礼的那条线。于是他们给了尹柯外热内冷的评价，在看到他那颗火热的心之前选择了放弃。  
他应当是这么多年来唯一一个走进尹柯心里的人。  
小月亮在邬童面前摘下了朦胧冰冷的面纱，把自己不为人知的那一面展露给他。但是冷清惯了的人不知道该怎么表达心里滚烫的感情，于是露在邬童面前的爱意细密绵长，显得温柔有余而热烈不足。他所有的不满都压在心里，闹脾气和吃醋也要拐过好几个弯让邬童猜。邬童甚至觉得尹柯其实没有那么喜欢自己，不然为什么总是那么大度的容忍下自己身上所有的毛刺。在一起这么多年，他连尹柯抿起嘴唇的弧度都无比熟悉，却也越来越觉得，尹柯在他面前的时候，除了琥珀色的眼睛里多了些若隐若现的真情实意之外，与对着其他人的别无二致。  
所以他说，分手吧，尹柯。  
尹柯沉默了一会儿抬头看他，是疑问和探寻的眼神：  
你确定吗？  
他点头。  
行。于是尹柯不带任何犹豫地站起身来收拾东西，没有一点留恋。他收拾了几个箱子堆在书房，叮嘱邬童把这些他没法带走的东西寄到原来的地址，就像叮嘱他下班后记得买菜回家一样自然。  
然后他推着行李箱走到门口，最后一次回过头来看着邬童，又恢复了往常温和里透着疏离的模样。  
再见，邬童。  
他只留下这句不长不短的话，而后轻轻关上门，离开了这座房子，将自己从邬童的生活连根拔起。  
门“咔哒”一声关上，邬童愣愣地看着尹柯刚刚站过的门口，觉得自己心里的门好像也被轻轻关上了，门里有什么东西空了一块，轻飘飘空落落，有风透过那个漏洞吹进来，让整颗心都变成凉的。  
尹柯果然不爱我。他想。

想到这里邬童已经喝掉了杯中一大半的酒液，麦芽的香气在口腔里徘徊不去，时间久了莫名透出些涩来。他舔舔唇，唾弃自己三魂丢了七魄的落魄模样活像是失恋了一样。  
“你不就是失恋变回单身狗了吗，只不过是失魂落魄的你主动提的分手罢了。”郁风坐在一旁凉凉地说。  
“……闭嘴。”

这次遇见尹柯完全是巧合。他刚刚应付完父亲安排的相亲，把外套搭在臂弯准备往楼梯口走，结果没想到走过两桌遇到了生意上的合作伙伴——  
也是上一次的相亲对象，简初。  
简初是一个很漂亮的男生，和他一样有一双线条温柔的桃花眼，深色的眼瞳墨色纯粹，能清晰地映出对面人的身影。邬童看见他的时候他正兴奋地红着耳朵带着笑意与坐在对面的人说话，跟上次同他见面时僵硬寡言的模样判若两人。  
上次两个人甫一见面就感觉到了滚滚天雷，谁都没想到前几天还坐在同一张谈判桌上的同行变成了被家长安排上的相亲对象。他们尴尬地聊了几句之后气氛凝重的像一块坏掉的奶酪，邬童干脆直截了当地点明了自己的态度，表示不想发展情侣关系。没想到两个人在这方面倒是一拍即合，最后对象没相到，倒是相了个大兄弟，顺带谈成了一单顺利无比的大生意，两个人都很满意。  
简初显然也看到了他，笑着挥手跟他打招呼。对面的人放下手里的纸巾，跟着他的动作回头来看。  
苍了天了，一定要在这时候遇见尹柯吗？  
“尹，这就是我刚刚跟你提起的邬童。”简初站起身来迎他，同时握住了尹柯的手，弯着眼睛跟尹柯说话。尹柯看了一眼慢慢走近的邬童，不动声色地抽回了自己的手腕，声音温和：  
“我和邬童认识的。”  
走到两人身边的小邬总顿了顿步子，没有看仍然坐在位置上的尹柯，露出个浅浅的笑意问简初在这里干什么。  
“当然是相亲啦，你知道的，我爸爸可是一天都不让我消停，”男生有些无所谓地耸了耸肩，“你呢？”  
“和你一样。”邬童回头看了一眼刚刚坐的桌子，冲简初做出个摊手的动作，借着歪头的机会悄悄用余光打量坐在一边的尹柯。但尹柯只是看着他们笑，眼里没有什么多余的情绪。  
冷漠又疏离。  
“那可真是巧了，我们这一对难兄难弟可真是有缘，”简初没有察觉到邬童和尹柯之间的暗流，转身拎起了自己的外套，“尹，我还有事，我们改天聊啊。”  
“好，回见。”尹柯礼貌地冲他点点头，站起身发现邬童依然站在身边，“邬童，我先回家了。”  
“我送你吧。”  
“……你开车来的？”尹柯犹疑地看了他一眼，回头看了看桌子上还没被收走的酒杯，“喝酒不能开车。”  
“我陪你走回去，怎么，不行吗？”

能不行吗。  
少年时代的尹柯没有办法拒绝邬童，成年以后的尹柯依然不能。  
“……行吧。”他叹了口气，率先离开了这家餐馆。

邬童在亲吻尹柯的间隙偷偷睁开眼睛去看被他吻住的人，忍不住又想起刚刚的那场重逢。  
自己的酒量真的是因人而异，不然怎么喝了一杯就醉成这样，鬼使神差的主动把尹柯送回了家，还一直一直送到了家门口呢。  
最后演变成把旧情人摁在门上亲吻，最终干柴烈火滚上床的老套戏码。  
尹柯在熟悉的气息和逐渐加深的吻里晕头转向，试探着去回应邬童的动作。唇缝间隐隐约约透出来的那一点舌尖不知道怎么就惹到了邬童，让他把理智连带着刚刚还在埋怨的那杯酒一起扔到了九天之外。  
小月亮的唇还像记忆里一样，柔软又好亲，微微凸起的唇珠和唇边浅浅凹下的小坑都能让他轻易沉沦，心甘情愿地为尹柯倾倒。  
邬童就这么直勾勾地盯着怀里的尹柯，看着他一向冷淡的脸色为着刚刚那个吻染上几分艳丽的红，眼角浅浅的粉色也深了些，整个人将哭不哭的样子，水汽弥漫在眼睛里，仿佛他再过分一些就要化成眼泪落下来。  
尹柯的手腕被邬童压在床上，他不说话，也不挣扎，就那么平静地看着他，眼睛微微弯着，显出点若有似无的笑模样，和几年前对着撒娇的邬童无奈宠溺的尹柯一模一样。  
邬童心下一颤，莫名从这个温和的表情里咂摸出几分深情和依恋来。于是他再次低下头去吻尹柯，含住一点舌尖眷恋地吻，又去咬尹柯的唇珠，在他的唇上尝到一点那家餐厅玉米南瓜粥的甜味儿。  
他闭着眼吻他的月亮，空出一只手去解他的衣扣。尹柯在每一个两人短暂分离的空档急促的喘息，全然信任一般把主动权和掌控权都交到了邬童手上。  
这是几年前邬童曾见过的尹柯，也是只在邬童面前出现过的尹柯。  
邬童想起今天尹柯也是在相亲的事实，脸色暗了又暗，放过尹柯的嘴唇重重咬住了他的耳垂。  
这个样子的小月亮，不可以让别人看到。  
“别！”尹柯睁大了眼想要挣脱身上的桎梏，但耳朵被含住重重吸吮带来的酥麻感让他软了腰停下了动作，只能咬着唇抵抗敏感处被捉弄带来的颤抖。刚刚被邬童用力吻过的唇微微肿起来，此时被他咬在齿下，明晃晃的灯光清晰的照出唇上艳红的唇色。  
“尹柯，你爱过我吗？”  
邬童贴着他的耳朵轻声问，低沉的嗓音重重砸在尹柯心头。他眼中闪过一丝委屈，闭上眼睛咬着唇不说话，假装没有听到邬童的问题。  
没得到回应的邬童也不恼，径自低下头去吻尹柯的颈侧，带着些别扭地小心思在上面留下自己的印记，意料之中赢得身下人的挣扎和颤抖。手指顺着解开的衣物向下侵犯，惹得尹柯急促地喘息一声，用手臂挡住眼睛来掩饰自己已经通红的脸色。  
邬童在床上一向是仔细又周到的，尹柯皮肤白皙又极容易留下痕迹，让他养成了动作轻而又轻的习惯。前戏漫长而温柔，同时又小心翼翼地安抚身下人的情绪，生怕因为自己的动作把人弄疼，或者留下什么青青紫紫的印记。  
但是月光一直都是冷冷清清的样子，像一块捂不热的白玉。邬童想起尹柯白日里彬彬有礼的公式化笑意，心里又开始泛上苦涩的海水。于是他拉开尹柯挡着脸的手臂，盯着他的眼睛一字一顿：“尹柯，你爱过我吗？”  
“你想不想我？”  
他紧紧抱着再次落进怀里的月光，去吻他的眉心痣和嘴角的梨涡，故意作弄人一般撞得人呼吸全然乱了节奏。邬童强势地拉着尹柯的手同他十指相扣，又慢慢吻上他的唇，只是简单的唇与唇相贴，却显得温情缱绻又情深义重。  
“尹柯，”始终得不到回应的邬童叹息一声，又去咬尹柯的耳垂，“你到底爱不爱我？”  
尹柯听着邬童声音里一幅正人君子的模样心中气结，咬着唇也压不住喉咙里模糊的呻吟。身上的人实在是太过分了，看似一本正经地附在他耳边一往情深，实际是个身体力行的大色魔。  
“……”他逃开邬童作乱的唇舌，放弃了紧咬的下唇，任凭喘息和呜咽跟着邬童的动作一声不落地滚进他的耳朵，又被风吹散在空气里。快感堆叠而上，他在海浪起伏间想起邬童刚刚在他耳边提了个问题，混乱间实在答不出话，只好闭着眼睛胡乱摇头。  
“不爱？”  
邬童和尹柯十指相扣的手蓦的收紧，心里苦涩的海浪翻涌上来化成海啸把他吞没。于是他捏着尹柯的下巴强迫他与自己接吻，用力咬住他已经变肿的唇珠，把他所有的迷乱和呻吟都以吻吞下，眼眶痛的发涩。  
尹柯就是他的一场雾里看花水中月，他以为月光终于落在他怀里被他暖成了一湾水，爱的深了才发现，捧在手中的月光好像只是水中的倒影，真正的月亮依然和他保持着若即若离的距离。  
偶遇前男友相亲却无动于衷，毫不在乎。  
尹柯，你可真是铁石心肠。

平静过后两个人面对面相安无事地躺在床上，邬童凑过去吻他，却被他躲开来挣扎了两下，喘着气小声恳求：“你……你把灯关了……”  
做都做完了，这时候倒是开始害羞了。邬童没忍住笑了出来，呼出的热气落在尹柯耳边，惹得他抬起腰来扭着躲避，被瞅准了时机试图趁人之危的邬童一把搂在怀里，而后就是一个吻烙在耳垂上。  
尹柯剧烈地抖了抖，敏感处被碰触使得他在嗓子里发出一声模糊的呜咽，他有些生气地去踹邬童的腿，咬牙切齿地对身上的前男友颐指气使：“快去关灯！”  
被踹下床的邬童只得爬起来去关灯，路过书桌的时候脚步顿了顿，有些不太相信自己的眼睛。  
他把双眼揉了又揉，那张合照里“WU TONG”和“YIN KE”分别印在两个少年身上的棒球服上，清晰的像是那段已经扎根在他大脑中的记忆。  
这张双人照片好似一道惊雷从空中劈下，邬童转过头去寻找灯光的开关，心里蔓延上无边无际的苦涩和懊悔。  
他这个时候才意识到自己做错了什么，又错过了什么。  
一直以来，他都以为被旧情禁锢不得脱身的只有自己，时常看着尹柯不曾带走的旧物暗自伤神，自我感动到默默落泪。结果今天现实狠狠给了他一耳光让他蓦然清醒，回过头来发现了陷在过往时光里自甘沉溺的爱人。  
尹柯是清冷遥远的月光，却不是雪山上不可融化的坚冰。他穿越几百光年从遥远的宇宙来到他身边，变成一片深不见底的汪洋。而他只看到了这片海域用来自卫的冰山和漩涡，看到大多数人被冰山吓退，只有他一个人走进这片广袤的海域。可他只比别人多碰触到了一点冰山外的海水就轻易断定了不爱，离开了这片为他而滚烫的温柔所在。  
他早该想到的。邬童懊恼地咬了咬牙。  
尹柯就像刚刚来到这个世上敏感又单纯的小动物，外表的可望而不可即都是他面对未知的环境给自己披上的保护色。他在层层戒备下打量着所有争相捧到他面前的感情，又义无反顾毫不犹豫地给邬童递上自己滚烫炽热的一颗真心。年轻的生命不会表达爱意，于是只能试探着小声说：“请你永远爱我。”  
他怎么就这么急躁，在真正看清尹柯的感情之前，就把他丢下了呢。  
还好，一切还来得及。  
他状若无事地关上灯回到床边，把抓着被子蜷成一团的尹柯死死抱进了怀里。尹柯被他吓了一跳，刚想转身就被落在肩窝处的冰凉惊得停住了动作。  
“柯柯，你怎么不说呢，”邬童的声音带了些委屈和悔意，抱着怀里不知所措的人小心探问，“你一直都爱我，是不是？”  
尹柯没说话，长久的沉默后邬童突然把他翻过身，于是他通红着眼眶强忍眼泪的样子直接撞进了邬童的眼里。  
邬童一下慌了神，自从高中吵架和好之后他就再也没见过尹柯落泪，现下只会把人抱进怀里结结巴巴地哄。尹柯听着他熟悉的温柔语气再也压不住落泪的欲望，埋在邬童胸前放声大哭，任由鼻涕眼泪全都蹭在他身上。  
眼泪里有怨有痛，有得而复失的慌乱，有失而复得的不安，也有在心底纠缠多年，清澈如昔的爱和眷恋。  
这不是旧情人之间的一夜荒唐，而是两个心意相通却不会去爱的笨蛋互相的报复和哭诉。  
抽泣声渐渐低了下去，尹柯擦掉眼泪，犹豫着不敢去握邬童的手。邬童有些心疼地低头亲了亲他肿起来的眼皮，捧住他的脸认真道：“你相信我，柯柯。”  
不用怀疑我对你的爱和耐心，连闹脾气都显得那么小心翼翼。也不用刻意包容我无意间让你不开心的事，我爱你，也需要你教会我怎么用你喜欢的方式去爱你。  
“你回来了？”尹柯的声音还有些抖，他把被子分给邬童一点，整个人又往他怀里缩了缩。熟悉的气息萦绕在周围，像是他们从未分开过一般。他吸了吸鼻子，眼眶又红了几分。  
你回来了。  
“我不走了。”邬童低头亲了亲怀里人的发顶，抱着兜兜转转再次回到身边的月亮慢慢闭上眼睛，等着睡意翻涌上来。

——今晚月色很美。  
——风也温柔。

“晚安。”

-End.-


End file.
